<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Needy Demands by HomeTome</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828572">Needy Demands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeTome/pseuds/HomeTome'>HomeTome</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bestiality, F/M, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:07:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeTome/pseuds/HomeTome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Human male/Female dog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Needy Demands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I enter my modest apartment, feeling the workday pressing slowly on my shoulders. It's surprisingly exhausting to have to deal with older people that require guidance troubleshooting simple PC problems. Though I can't fret too much, the pay is fair, and I get home on time most days.</p><p>"Honey, is that you?" I catch a familiar voice call from the kitchen.</p><p>"Yeah, Babe." I trudge over to the couch and collapsed onto it, stomach first, a long sigh leaving me.</p><p>The click-clack of nails on linoleum floors soon enters the living room and is replaced with a soft pitter-patter. My eyes are closed, but I weakly open them and look at my girlfriend of eight years. Before me is a Corgi with sandy blond fur, hazel eyes, and an apron on. Though it drags lamely on the floor as the ties on the back haven't been fastened.</p><p>"Tough day at work?" She claims.</p><p>"To say the least." I lean over and wrap my arms around her and drag her onto my chest as I roll onto my back so I can look at her. "How's your day been?"</p><p>"I've been trying out what I can do with my paws. It's difficult, but I've found a nice forum of other ferals that share ideas on how to make things easier."</p><p>I smile at that. It's still strange to think that a year ago, a scientist set off a biological weapon that ended up making all animals on earth have human intelligence, lifespan, and the ability to speak. Humanity as a whole was pushed to its breaking point on how to rapidly solve the rights issues that arose for all animals in the world. It's still a work in progress, but in the end, a lot of people found love in their longtime friends.</p><p>"We're lucky they've let us date cross-species. Most of those old crones are still grumbling about bestiality and crimes against nature."</p><p>She giggles. "Well, I didn't mind what we did back when you were younger. Even if I couldn't talk, I knew exactly what we were doing."</p><p>Yeah, when I said eight years, I meant it. Before Jessica could even talk, I was already in a relationship with her. It started when I was going through puberty. I wasn't like the other kids, looking at girls, I instead looked at animals. So, experimentation led to one thing, and while I was terrified as a kid about my choices, I've come to accept it now.</p><p>My parents still aren't aware of my relationship with Jessy, but it doesn't matter as my parent's, and I haven't been close. Though my friends and neighbors know, and while some frown upon it, most of them don't mind.</p><p>"Well, you're rather persistent while in heat," I shoot back.</p><p>"That so?" She smirks with a raised brow. "You know I'm due any day now. I hope you're ready for some time off."</p><p>"Why do you think I'm exhausted? Worked overtime to get some vacation days. I'll be ready."</p><p>I can feel her tail wag as she leans close and rests her lips against mine. We share a kiss before she hops off my lap and walks back to the kitchen.</p><p>"Dinner is almost ready," she calls before disappearing behind the counter.</p><p>"Thank you!" I shout before resting once again.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Darnit!"</p><p>I jump from the couch in a haze as I investigate the sudden noise that awoke me — blinking a few times to clear the sleep from my eyes, I see Jessica picking up the plate that's on the floor in the kitchen.</p><p>"Lose your grip?" I ask before helping her.</p><p>"Yeah," she admits as I gather the spaghetti back onto the plate. "We need to get those new dishes with silicone around the rim."</p><p>"I'll add it to the list." I set the plate into the sink and turn to face the pot on the stove. "I'm surprised you did so well with dinner."</p><p>She scoffs, standing beside me. "I'm not useless! Just wait till we get a place with proper feral upgrades!"</p><p>"That'll take time." I make another plate for myself and grab the second plate that was still on the counter before heading into the living room. "How's the job hunt?"</p><p>"I'm close to snagging a tech job," She states with pride. "It's easy work that doesn't require specially made feral tools."</p><p>"That so? Well, maybe we'll get the house sooner than expected?"</p><p>I set our plates down as she jumps onto the couch next to me. I pull the coffee table closer so we can eat. Though for her, it's just as sophisticated as her plunging her snout into the pile of noodles. Seeing her do so puts a smile on my face. I take a bite of my meal and am surprised to find today's dish came out decent. Yesterday was a disaster when she tried to fry a steak on the skillet.</p><p>The skillet was too hot to touch and too high for her to flip the meat inside. So all she could do was turn on the oven and bake it. Indeed, a great idea, if it wasn't for the one charred side of the steak. Though I ate it with little complaint, as I know, adjusting is difficult for her, as this world was made for humans. So it'll take time to buy the things that'll help her or even consider getting a house with her size in mind.</p><p>All those thoughts are for the future. For now, I'm enjoying my time with my girl.</p><p>"All done?"</p><p>I look over, a smile still on my face as I notice her entire muzzle is covered in sauce.</p><p>"Yeah." I grab a nearby napkin and wipe her muzzle clean. "Always the messy eater."</p><p>She giggles and playfully bats my hand away. "Hurry up and get the shower ready."</p><p>"Alright, don't take too long to join me."</p><p>"I won't," she says with a wag of her tail as she takes my plate to the kitchen.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The shower is ready, and I can hear Jessy enter from behind. I look over at her with a smile and slide the glass door open for her.</p><p>"Ladies first."</p><p>She returns the smile and steps inside. I take a moment to disrobe, as my clothes hit the floor, I'm quick to jump in behind her. She's looking up at me but then down to my dick.</p><p>"You know, I wouldn't mind some fun a few days early."</p><p>"As much as I'd like that." I reach over and change the water flow from the showerhead to the handheld showerhead and start to soak her fur. "I want to save up as much as I can."</p><p>She shakes the water from her eyes as I set down the wand and grab the soap.</p><p>"Do you enjoy my heat that much?" She states as I work some lather into her coat.</p><p>"Well, it's a side of you I rarely see. I want to enjoy it as much as you do." I reply.</p><p>She lets out a sigh of content as I scratch behind her ears and under her neck. "You always know just the right spots."</p><p>"Spending your life with someone can do that."</p><p>I then move to my favorite part. I grasp her pussy with my hand and squeeze it.</p><p>"You know, it's one thing to say you're saving up, it's another thing entirely when you rub my privates like that," Jessy responds as I notice the heat of her body rise.</p><p>"It's one of the things I enjoy about you." I gently pinch and rub her folds. "Silky soft, just squishy enough to know it's there but still feels like a cloud. Your cookie is perfect."</p><p>She rolls her eyes. "You know I hate that word."</p><p>"Why? Your pussy has always brought me good fortune." I stop playing with her privates and go back to lathering up her fur. "All done."</p><p>I take the wand and make sure she's nice and clean. Once done, I now focus on getting myself clean. Though what I notice is something warm and soft on my dick. I look down to see Jessica. She's on her hind legs, nuzzling my cock.</p><p>"You're not the only one that enjoys the other." She uses her nose to lift my dick, so it rests on her muzzle and between her eyes. "I don't have hands to touch, but I've always loved your scent." She takes a deep breath. "Just taking it in makes me moist."</p><p>Having her do this has already made me go from limp to full erection. Feeling satisfied in making me uncomfortable, she lands on all fours, shakes her coat clear of water, and exits the bathroom. There I'm left with an urge to mate and water that's rapidly cooling. Well, I guess I deserved that after groping her. I quickly get washed so I can head off to bed.</p>
<hr/>
<p>A few days later and the moment has arrived. Jessica is in heat, I've taken my vacation days and made sure everything in the apartment was stocked, as leaving wouldn't be happening.</p><p>"Did we miss anything?" I ask.</p><p>"Nope. Now hurry up and take your clothes off."</p><p>I look down at Jessica as her tail wags wildly from left to right as she salivates lightly. I do as I'm told and disrobe for her, her body trembles once her eyes lie on my member.</p><p>"Hungry for a bone?" I joke.</p><p>"Get on the bed," She demands.</p><p>"As you wish."</p><p>Walking over to the bed, I lie down on my back and face the ceiling. There's one other exciting change since Jessica started talking, while she's always been a horndog during Heat, now she likes to take control. I'm really into it, as having such a small and cute dog dominate me turned out to be an unexpected kink.</p><p>She hops onto the bed and looks me over.</p><p>"Certainly a buffet, but I can't have my slave enjoy without paying proper tribute." Jessica hums before she looks at me with a smirk. "Though, a seat fitting for a queen would be your face." Without warning, she sits on my face, her cookie rubbing against my lips, moistening them. "The safe word is collar. Now get to licking, or perhaps I'll leave you with blue balls?"</p><p>Playing into the game, I slip my tongue past her folds. Dogs have a higher body temperature, so that makes their insides just as hot when compared to a human. In Heat, that temperature skyrockets. It's like an inferno embraces my tongue, and there's only one thing that can calm the flames. I can hear her soft moans as I run my tongue over her clit.</p><p>"That's a good boy." She praises. "Perhaps a reward is in order for such dedication?"</p><p>I have to catch my breath as I feel her tongue run from the base of my dick up to the tip. She giggles before wrapping her muzzle around and swirling her tongue. It only lasts for a moment before she pulls away.</p><p>"Did I order you to stop?" She reprimands.</p><p>Getting my head back into the game, I dive back in. She waits a moment before taking my cock into her maw again. She's had a lot of training in this area as she laps at the base of my dick while nursing the tip with her throat. Dog blowjobs put women to shame. Their entire muzzle perfectly encompasses a cock with ease.</p><p>I can't help myself as I rest my right hand on the top of her head and pet her. I hear her giggle but instead of stopping, she leans forward and takes a good amount of my length into her throat. I gasp out in shock, just feeling her throat nurse me. Dammit! She's trying to get me to bust early. I lean in and mash my tongue against her clit, that's enough to get her to buck her hips in response.</p><p>She harumphs while pulling away and standing up.</p><p>"My slave is acting rather unruly!" She turns around and presses her cookie against the tip of my dick. "There's only one way to tame a beast like you!"</p><p>She slams her furry ass down, taking my entire length into her. I gasp out from the intense heat. She chuckles to herself before rocking her hips back and forth.</p><p>"I do so love this punishment," she whispers under her breath. "Now, listen carefully. Don't move an inch, or there will be consequences."</p><p>From the fringes of my consciousness, I manage a nod. She lifts her ass slightly before slamming down once again. I want to thrust into her so bad that it's driving me crazy! It takes all of my will to keep myself in place as she works me over. Looking up at her closed eyes, her mouth slightly open as she pants lightly is cute and sexy at the same time!</p><p>Just as I'm sure I'm about to lose control. She lifts herself off, takes a step beside me, and then proceeds to roll over onto her back.</p><p>"Such a good boy. Momma is a little tired, so you're allowed to do some of the work now." I don't hesitate as I roll on top of her and plunge right into her depths. She gives a husky chuckle. "So eager. Go ahead, pound my dog pussy!"</p><p>She didn't even need to tell me as I start to drill her. Each thrust is driving me to the edge as she clings to me before relaxing as I thrust in. She's so wet that I glide with ease, each thrust I bury myself deeper and deeper until I can feel my tip kissing something inside.</p><p>"I-I'm close," I warn.</p><p>"Me too." She wraps her little paws around my neck and pulls me down to whisper into my ear. "You know where I like it."</p><p>When she nibbles on my ear, I already know I'm finished. I push one last time, getting as deep as I can before blowing my load inside. She gasps from the sheer volume, as I've been saving myself for this day. I can feel her doggy cunt flex and move as it tries to milk every last drop I have. I quickly roll onto my back with her still in my grasp, as I was starting to see stars, and I didn't want to fall on her by accident.</p><p>The both of us continue to pant as our hearts calm. Looking into one another's eyes, we already know what we want to do as I pull her into a kiss. Once we're done, there is nothing left but the mess we've made. I look down as my half-erect cock pops out of her cookie, cum oozing out.</p><p>"So, should we take another shower?" I ask.</p><p>She rests her head onto the nape of my neck.</p><p>"In a few minutes."</p><p>"Fine by me." I close my eyes and relax as I pet her head. "I love you."</p><p>She giggles. "I love you too."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>